Ayudeme, Sensei
by Euni-chan
Summary: Sakura necesita perder la virginidad para poder seguir siendo Kunoichi gracias a una antigua y estupida ley en Konoha pero no tiene novio y solo le queda una opcion: Kakashi-sensei. ¿Le ayudara?. -Oneshot-. ¡Feliz año nuevo 2010!


**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto; sin embargo esta historia y toda la trama que en ella se presenta es absolutamente invención mía así que, por favor, no la tomes ni publiques en otro lugar.

**Advertencias:** Rated "T" «Teen» lo que significa que su contenido va para mayores de 13 años pues contiene Lemon; si estas muy chiquitico, no lo leas.

* * *

"**Ayúdeme, Sensei"**

* * *

El viento soplaba suavemente sobre la tranquila Villa Oculta de la Hoja haciendo danzar las hojas de los árboles que daban el nombre a la pintoresca urbe.

En el despacho de la Hokage fueron citadas cuatro Kunoichis, las cuatro miembros femeninos de los grupos que alguna vez fueron llamados novatos: Ino, Sakura, Tenten y Hinata. Las cuatro jóvenes estaban paradas frente al escritorio de Tsunade la cual se mantenía de espaldas a ellas mirando a través de las acristaladas ventanas de la habitación como danzaban las hojas al viento.

-¿Nos mando a llamar Tsunade-Shinshou?- pregunto la pelirrosa del grupo intentando llamar la atención de su maestra.

- Si- respondió la mujer sin darse la vuelta aún.

Había llegado el momento.

Las cuatro Kunoichis allí presente habían cumplido los 16 años, la ultima en hacerlo fue Sakura por lo cual no las había llamado antes a todas sino que había esperado a que su alumna cumpliera años para reunirlas a todas cuatro y darle la noticia de una vez sin tener que repetirla más adelante.

Se giro lentamente para mirarlas a todas.

Jóvenes, Bellas, Fuertes, Habilidosas… Vírgenes…

-Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Tenten- las cuatro muchachas asintieron al oír su nombre de labios de la mandamás de Konoha, todas sintiendo un escalofrío en la espalda en suposición de que algo no andaba bien.- Todas ustedes acaban de cumplir los 16 años, edad en la que según los preceptos Ninja que rigen nuestra villa demandan que como Kunoichis deban cumplir con un requisito.

Todas estaban expectantes.

Sakura podía notar que la voz de la rubia estaba cargada de ¿Pena? ¿Entendimiento? ¿Solidaridad?, la Haruno conocía a su maestra tanto como Tsunade la conocía a ella y estaba segura de que la Godaime estaba buscando la manera apropiada de soltar la noticia. Esto alerto a la pelirrosa pues su maestra decía las cosas como le salieran, sin importar mucho las reacciones de los demás, a menos que la noticia fuera delicada…

-Como Ninjas femeninos tienen la ventaja de la seducción en misiones de espía y en la mayoría de las misiones en la que los objetivos sean hombres. Es por eso que al cumplir los 16 años a cada Kunoichi de rango Chuunin o superior se le pide que deje de ser Virgen. De esa forma logramos que puedan entregarle ese tesoro a alguien a quien quieran y que no sea producto de una violación o obligación como parte de una misión.

Ino pegó un respingo y Hinata casi se desmaya si no es porque Tenten la sujetó.

-¿Es en serio Tsunade-sama?- preguntó la castaña

-Si, Tenten- contestó la Hokage- Todas ustedes menos Hinata tienen que hacerlo.

-¿Por qué Hinata no, Tsunade-sama?- preguntó Ino un poco picada

-Porque como futura jefa de clan el requisito más importante para desposarla es que sea virgen- explicó la rubia- Por la misma razón, ella, a diferencia de ustedes si se casa deberá dejar de ser Ninja.

- Ya veo- masculló Ino.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para hacerlo?-preguntó Sakura.

-Lo más pronto posible - contestó la mujer con pesar.

Tsunade sabía que Ino y Shikamaru eran pareja, Tenten y Neji también y Hinata algún día se casaría con Naruto pues salían juntos, pero Sakura…. Sakura era otro asunto totalmente distinto.

La pelirrosa no salía con nadie, su única distracción era entrenar de día y noche, iba al hospital cuando Tsunade se lo pedía y salía a peligrosas misiones; esa era su rutina de vida.

Las demás chicas tenían la ventaja de que entregarían su virginidad a los hombres que amaban, sin embargo la Haruno no tenía a ese alguien especial a quien regalarle tan gran tesoro para una joven. Tsunade entendía su confusión perfectamente pues a esa edad no supo qué hacer hasta que apareció su amado Dan.

-De acuerdo, Hokage-sama- dijeron al unisonó las muchachas mientras asentían.

-Pueden retirarse- ordeno mujer.

Todas las chicas salieron de la oficina haciendo una reverencia hacia la Hokage, todas menos Sakura que se mantenía inmóvil frente a la rubia.

-¿Sakura que…?

-¿Qué voy a hacer Tsunade-Shinshou?- la interrumpió la pelirrosa subiendo el rostro y mostrando sus preciosos ojos verdes anegados en lágrimas.

-No lo sé Sakura- la mujer bajo la mirada- Lo siento.- suspiró- Tal vez puedes pedirle el favor a tus compañeros de equipo.

-Yo…

-Piénsalo bien Sakura.- le susurró la Hokage en tono maternal- Tu sabes bien que ser Ninja es tu vida y tus amigos entenderán perfectamente y te ayudaran con esto, tu ya vas a presentar para Jounnin y no puedo permitir que la mejor Ninja Medico, "la hija de Tsunade-Hime" como eres conocida, mande su carrera al demonio por esto.

-¡Pero Shinshou…!- intentó replicar Sakura sin remedio porque Tsunade había vuelto a hablar.

-Sakura yo entiendo por lo que estas pasando- la miro con ternura maternal- Yo también tuve 16 ¿Sabes?, y como Kunoichi tuve que pasar por esto…

-Tienes razón Tsunade-Shinshou- la pelirrosa se limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano y le dirigió una sonrisa a la Hokage- No puedo mandar mi vida al demonio por esto. Me retiro.

-De acuerdo, Sakura.

La muchacha salió de la Torre del Hokage con la vista al frente.

Era cierto, a ella la conocían como la hija de la princesa Tsunade, la heredera de sus conocimientos y la perfeccionista de sus técnicas medicas, no iba a mandar su carrera al demonio por algo tan superfluo como la obligación que tenía en sus manos ahora.

Debía hacer honor al entrenamiento de Kakashi y Tsunade y demostrar su valía, después de todo, había pasado por situaciones peores que esa, por ejemplo: la muerte de sus padres y la partida y el reciente regreso de Sasuke, sin contar las veces en que las vidas de sus compañeros y aliados estuvieron en peligro en las misiones y la responsabilidad de salvar sus vidas pesaba sobre sus hombros.

Claro que podría con eso… ¿Quién dijo miedo?

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eran las seis de la tarde y el sol se perdía en el horizonte bajo tenues tonalidades de colores rojas, doradas y naranja.

Sakura Haruno estaba recostada en su mal arreglada cama con los tobillos cruzados hacia arriba. Estaba pensando.

Naruto no le iba a hacer el 'favor' pues estaba empatado con Hinata y si Naruto y ella lo hacían, la chica de ojos perlas se sentiría traicionada.

Sasuke estaba fuera de discusión pues el señor yo-gobierno-al-mundo le había dicho textualmente _"Lo siento, Sakura. No puedo ser tu primera vez porque no me gustaría lastimarte…"._ ¡Maldita fuera! ¿Desde cuándo a Sasuke le importaba hacerle daño?

Le reventaba que a Sasuke le entrara justo ahora un aire de moral puritana… ¡Qué asco!

Lee y Sai estaba fuera por una misión así que no podían ayudarla…

-Eso nos deja con una sola opción…- se dijo la chica en voz alta- Kakashi-Sensei.

De acuerdo, era su última opción así que si era necesario rogar, seducirle o lanzársele encima iba a hacerlo.

Todo por su prometedora carrera Ninja.

La suerte estaba echada.

Kakashi-Sensei… prepárate- musitó con una mirada desafiante.- Lo que viene es candela.

Pobrecito de su Sensei, no sabía lo que le esperaba al día siguiente…

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde cuando Sakura se hallaba en la puerta de la casa de su Sensei Kakashi Hatake, el famoso "Sharingan Kakashi".

Las nubes grises se movían pesadamente en el firmamento cargadas del líquido vital, ese era el clima que necesitaba la Haruno en ese momento.

Obvio pues si la tormenta descargara en esos momentos el famoso Ninja no tendría otra cosa que hacer sino escuchar la petición del único integrante femenino del equipo 7, respaldada por un discurso razonable y un grandioso toque de persuasión del cual Ibiki Morino estaría orgulloso.

Empezó a tocar la puerta suavemente un par de veces y esperó. Unos minutos después abría la puerta su Sensei de cabellos plateados cual luna.

-Buenas tardes, Sakura- la saludó.

-Hola, Kakashi-Sensei. ¿Puedo hablar con usted?

-Claro, Sakura. Pasa.

El hombre se hizo a un lado y dejó entrar a la pelirrosa hacia su casa.

Antes de entrar Sakura reviso si su atuendo era muy sugerente: Llevaba una minifalda negra, y una blusa de mangas cortas con escote en V que dejaba entrever su escote.

Avanzó con paso seguro y firme hacia el interior de la casa y mientras el amo de esa morada cerraba la puerta le echó un rápido vistazo a la sala donde se encontraban: Las paredes estaban pintadas de un tenue color marfil y los muebles eran de un intenso color caoba lo que daba un hermoso contraste a la sala; había una mínima biblioteca a un costado del sillón, obviamente lo único que se veía eran las tapas rojas, naranjas y verdes de la colección _Icha Icha_ lo que dejaba más que claro la "gran" variedad de gustos que tenía el Ninja en cuanto a sus preferencias literarias.

-Siéntate- el hombre le indicó que se sentara en el sofá mientras él se sentaba en un sillón al frente de ella.

-Gracias.

-¿Y bien?- la apremió el Ninja del Sharingan- ¿Qué sucede Sakura?

-Bueno, la verdad venia a pedirle un gran favor, Sensei. No me puede decir que no, usted es el único que puede ayudarme.- la muchacha lo miraba a la cara (o a lo que se podía distinguir de ella, que cabe destacar era muy poco).

-Sakura… Si me explicaras en qué consiste el favor podría ayudarte.-replicó estoicamente el hombre.

-Bueno… Yo… Verá…- la muchacha tenía un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro y jugaba con sus dedos al más puro estilo Hinata Hyuuga- Necesito que usted me haga el amor.- lo soltó de golpe.

-¿Cómo?- el Shinobi realmente estaba sorprendido, ¿Qué le pasaba a Sakura?

-Es que… Es que… Tengo 16 años… Y- la muchacha nuevamente balbuceaba sin saber que decir.

-Ya lo sé, te los celebramos el mes pasado ¿Recuerdas?- preguntó el de los cabellos plateados mostrando su ojito feliz, lo que significaba que sonreía bajo esa monstruosa máscara que cubría sus facciones.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. –tomó aire- el punto es Kakashi-Sensei que dado que cumplí los 16 años y soy una Kunoichi mi obligación es... es… - ¿A dónde se había ido el elocuente discurso que había ensayado?, al demonio probablemente porque de su garganta no salía ni una mísera palabra…

-Ahora lo comprendo- Kakashi se rascó la cabeza mientras esbozaba una sonrisa imperceptible bajo la máscara- Me vienes a pedir que sea tu primera vez para poder seguir siendo Ninja.

-Exacto- susurró la pelirrosa sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-¿Por qué yo, Sakura?-pregunto el hombre de cabellos plateados.

Sakura se paralizó. Si le decía a Kakashi que recurrió a él como última opción, heriría sus sentimientos y se decepcionaría tanto que quizá el dudase de estar con ella así que optó por lo más sensato: _Mentir._

Piadosamente claro, solo le diría dos que tres medias verdades para que la ayudara y luego no sentirse tan mal consigo misma por mentir.

-Yo… la verdad Sensei es que yo siempre lo he deseado- la muchacha casi vomitó las palabras delante de Kakashi, el cual al parecer estaba pegado con pega loca en el sillón pues no hacía ningún movimiento- Y creo que esta es una oportunidad para realizar el sueño de estar con usted.- las mejillas de la muchacha estaban cubiertas de un fuerte color rojizo, tanto que los tomates le tendrían envidia.

-¿En serio, Sakura?- pregunto anonadado Kakashi.

-S-si… -susurro Sakura- _"Estoy frita, descubrió mi mentira y no me ayudara"_- pensó trágicamente la chica.

-Sakura… - la muchacha aún sonrojada cual tomate maduro le miro a "los ojos" y vio en ellos un destello extraño- Yo también te deseo y mucho…

-¿Cómo…?

Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta pues nunca habría esperado oír eso de parte de Kakashi-Sensei…

Era su imaginación, claro tenía que serlo… Pero no, ella no era tan creativa…

-"¿_Y ahora qué hago?"_- se pregunto a sí misma.- _"Genial, después que maté al tigre, le tengo miedo al cuero" _–se reprendió enojada.

Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Kakashi la tenía en sus brazos, presionándola contra el sofá, apoyando con suavidad su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

Sakura estaba sorprendida, sus hermosos ojos verdees destellaban sorpresa e incredulidad mientras su nariz aspiraba el cálido y varonil aroma que exudaba Kakashi, el aroma la embriago por completo transportándola a una atmosfera de intimidad absoluta.

Kakashi se quitó su Hitai-ate dejando al descubierto su mirada bicolor ante Sakura quien lo único que quería en ese momento era ser consumida por ese rojo sangre y ese negro noche de los ojos de sus Sensei…

Acto seguido, el hombre de cabellos plateados se bajó la máscara que cubría su rostro para apoderarse de los labios de la muchacha en sus brazos.

Al ver el rostro de su maestro, Sakura solo pudo pensar en lo perfecto que era, para luego corresponder al suave beso que le ofrecía Kakashi-Sensei…

Sus labios rozaban los de la Kunoichi con dulzura y cuidado haciendo que la sangre bajo la piel de la chica hirviera de anticipación y deseo, a los pocos segundo Kakashi intensificó el beso haciendo bailar la lengua de Sakura junto a la suya, explorando la cavidad de la muchacha de cabellos rosáceos: sus dientes, su paladas, su lengua… marcando su territorio, mientras sentía los brazos de la joven aferrase a su cuello para intensificar el contacto.

Se separaron para mirarse por unos segundos y Kakashi al ver los labios de Sakura hinchados por el eso anterior volvió a arder en deseo por poseerla, por hacer suyo ese pequeño, suave, cálido y hermoso cuerpo debajo del suyo.

Sakura aferró sus piernas a los costaos de Kakashi abriéndose para él, a lo que el hombre respondió con unas caricias en sus piernas desnudas que empezaban de sus tobillos hasta la cara interna del muslo de Sakura, casi toando el centro de sus femineidad, que a cada caricia se ponía más caliente…

La Kunoichi se giró rápidamente haciendo quedar a Kakashi bajo ella para aprovechar el instante y sacarle la camisa a su maestro por sobre su cabeza. Luego de ello la muchacha trazó un camino de besos húmedos desde los pectorales hasta el ombligo del hombre lamiendo la piel en ciertas ocasiones, lo que hacía que Kakashi se volviera loco al sentir la húmeda lengua de la chica contra su ardiente piel.

Ahora Kakashi se giro quedando en la posición original: él sobre ella, así pudo quitarle la blusa que traía puesta y observar los seños de la muchacha asegurados con el sostén de encaje rojo que tenia la muchacha puesto; acto seguido, le deslizó la falda por las piernas haciéndola quedar en un pequeño conjunto de ropa interior roja y sonrojada a más no poder, cosa que lo excitaba de sobremanera.

Incomodado por intentar hacer el amor en el sofá, cargo a la muchacha hasta su habitación mientras oía que la lluvia empezaba a descargar sobre la aldea… Muy conveniente.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto Kakashi recostó a Sakura en su cama y se quitó el pantalón de su uniforme de Jounnin quedando en unos sexys bóxers negros que apretaban la latente erección del miembro viril del de los cabellos plateados.

La muchacha gemía suavemente ante el contacto de la experta lengua de Kakashi que saboreaba sus desnudos senos, ella acariciaba la espalda y trasero de su Sensei mientras él la hacía llegar a la novena nube con sus caricias…

Kakashi acariciaba cada rincón del cuerpo de la pelirrosa a su merced y miraba a cada pocos segundos los ojos verdes que ahora destellaban un brillo oscuro de deseo y pasión.

Ella le quitó el bóxer a su maestro quedando al instante impresionada ante el tamaño de su… ejem… amiguito, y él hizo lo propio con la tanga de ella, ambos quedando al descubierto, ambos hambrientos uno del otro, ambos llamándose a fundirse en uno y sentir el placer de esa unión…

Cuando Kakashi la penetró lo hizo rápidamente y de una sola estocada para que la Kunoichi sintiera un solo dolor, luego se quedó muy quieto esperando a que ella se acostumbrara a su intromisión…

Cuando sintió que la de ojos verdes se empezaba a mover suavemente debajo de él, Kakashi empezó a entrar y salir de ella lentamente, sintiendo el placer que le proporcionaba la estrechez de ella, sintiendo la fricción de ambos cuerpos devorándose mutuamente.

Sakura gemía alto, Kakashi la estaba volviendo loca del placer, tanto que ya ni se acordaba como había llegado a esa situación y para ser sinceros no le importaba, lo único de lo que era consciente era de que Kakashi estaba dentro de ella, haciéndola suya…

El ritmo de las embestidas aumentó locamente haciendo a Sakura convulsionar de placer debajo del de los cabellos plateados, lo que hizo que él acelerara otro tanto el ritmo de las embestidas para llegar rápidamente al orgasmo, depositando toda su esencia dentro de ella…

Ahora cansados, sudados, y satisfechos reposaban en la cama del Ninja Copia mientras en el cielo retumbaban los truenos y rayos implacablemente acompañados de un aguacero torrencial.

-Ahora podrás seguir siendo Ninja- susurró Kakashi al oído de la Kunoichi de ojos verdes- pero seguirás siendo mía….

Sakura solo se removió en la cama apoyándose sobre el musculoso pecho de Kakashi para entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo donde luego de unos minutos, el Sharingan Kakashi, la acompañó….

* * *

**愛****... ¡Hola! ...****愛**

¿Qué tal?, se estarán preguntando algo así como: ¿Qué diantres hace esta loca aquí si tiene que actualizar sus otros tres fics en proceso?

Pues fácil, porque este es un regalo de año nuevo para ustedes, mis queridos lectores beta que me apoyan y siguen cada día mis historias… ¡Los amo muchísimo, no saben!

Feliz año nuevo a todas (os), que les llene de dicha, paz, amor y felicidad…

¿Les gustó? ¿Me regalarían un review? Miren que he batido mi record, son 11 páginas cuando yo nunca escribo más de 3 pues mi cabecita no me da para mucho… ^^

Los ama:

_Euni-chan _


End file.
